Born to be Wild
"Born to Be Wild" is a very hard quest given to the Hero by John Sinamoi in Dead Island. Synopsis The Hero is asked by John Sinamoi to recover a powerful truck from the hotel's parking garage. In the Hotel, Mike Davis meets the Hero at the elevator lobby and asks them to find Ken. When Ken is found, he asks for morphine. Mike Davis then tells the Hero to get to the Security room. Once there Mike tells them to reset the security server manually to be able to proceed to the parking lot. Walkthrough- Courtesy of: Orion Script (Xbox Live) /Playing as Logan\ Video Walkthrough below written walkthrough. Provided by (unknown contributer). Due to the audaciously massive nature of this walkthrough the following links have been provided to the respective sections for your convienience. Upstairs Storage Room Kitchen Northern Hallway Freezer South Table Room Red Lit Hallway Boiler Room Pool Shower Rooms Hall Of Pools And Stairs Office Spaces Behind the Glass Door Control Room Server Rooms Garage Upstairs very large/multiroom area Mixed lighting Loot and explore every room. There are few walkers up here and generally there is a large amount of nice stuff to find. Mike Davis also contacts The Hero while they investigate. Eventually he will be found on the other side of a downed elevator. He will require The Hero find his buddy and then will give them what they want- namely how to get at that truck. Storage Room medium The Hero then must proceed by jumping down the elevator between them and going through the doors behind them. In this room are some luggage carts and other misc. Hotel gear strewn about. One luggage cart in particular may come in handy later, as it is immovable and in a fairly centralized location, near where The Hero enters into the room. Continue through this room to the double doors which lead to the Kitchen. Kitchen large Dark In the Kitchen, predominantly in the center, is a Thug. Worry about him in a moment, as more pressingly is the Walker to the left on the ground, posing as a dead body. Also, upon entering you may be attacked by a Walker from further back in the room, however the Thug will ignore you if you kick the first walker and retreat into the storage room. Kill both/the Walker prior to turning your attention to the Thug. For him, assuming you have no fury or a shortage of exploding/burning weapons on hand, Draw his aggro with a thrown weapon, or if you have a gun, a bullet. It's up to play style as to how you kill him exactly, either kick and hit method, or the following: Lure him into the Storage room and over to the centralized luggage cart, and allow him to chase you around it. Easy pickings for throwing weapons, knives in particular, as you can pluck them out of his body from safely out of reach. Your kicks are also able to reach him through the cart and may prove handy for this trick. Once he's done proceed into the kitchen. There are several other Walkers in the kitchen, some acting dead, others openly feeding. Be cautious around the south-west corner of the kitchen, since there is a PILE of nasties (Walkers, and one Thug noted.) on the other side of a shelving unit, which may be equiped with weapons that they WILL throw at you, that then may be picked up. Weapons do clear the unit, and this may be an easy express opportunity to kill a pile that you might just encounter later if you have some kind of explosive/burning weapon. I mean molotov coctails, in case you aren't listening. (Please test and confirm, fresh out of coctails!) To the south are double doors, north is a hallway, and north-west a passage leading south along the wall of the kitchen, to that heap of undead carnage you (hopefully) created a moment ago. (If not then its still a heap of undead carnage, but the carnage might be slightly more directed at the player, vice undead.) As soon as you step around the corner northwest corner you face 2 walkers, easily dispatched. The passage leads to another portion of the kitchen which is CRAWLING with a seriously large number of zombies. (unless you gave them a coctail) There are two ways around to the undead mass, right after you enter, turn left, or continue strait and turn left. The double doors to the right lead to a freezer containing some nondescript meat hanging from the ceiling and a Walker. They can be entered without drawing the attention of the entire hoard behind you. The double doors to the south lead to a small empty room with more double doors that lead to The Table Room, and the lively hoard of undead on the other side of the double doors in THAT room. (All roads lead to mongo undead hoards....) Once the Hoard is dispatched using your chosen means, there will be a couple of double doors leading to The Table Room in it to the south. Northern Hallway Narrow The Hallway to the north of the kitchen leads to the Freezer. As you traverse it heading to the Freezer Mike Davis will warn you about the ungodly mob of zombies in the kitchen and tell you to "hurry to the boiler room." xminus xequals math>--~~~~--~~~~--~~~~--~~~~- ---- -~~~~ Headline text[[Link title' Media:[[Media:Example.oggMedia:[[Media:Example.ogg]]]]']] Freezer Large/ multi-room area Dark/foggy ID Inside the freezer is dark and slightly foggy. Flashlight is reccomended. Disbatch the Walker and loot the two bodies. There is also an ID on the floor. To the right of where you entered is another double door, which another Walker may be seen through the glass. At the north-west end is another double door. The door to the right (the one you can see the Walker in) is a MUCH foggier room. Dispatch the walker and loot the trashcan. Keep in mind you WILL need your flashlight in here. To the north-east is another passage as well as a metal chest. This passage leads into the Northern Hallway. Back in the main Freezer room there is still the double doors to the north- west to play with. Or, now may be a good time to go back and waste those other undead if you have not yet, and have enough fury or good crowd control weapons. Continuing in the freezer is the other set of double doors. Passing through them leads you to yet another set of lovely double doors, through which another body may be seen. On the other side of them is that other half of the kitchen again. Bringing you full circle back to the Hoard. South Table Room medium/ multi- room area There are double doors immedietly to the left upon entry, as well as a lootable container. To the south west is another passage. There is a dessicated corpse on the floor but otherwise room seems empty of any possible face- eaters. The passage to the south- west is a small room or closet, with an open door leading to a short hallway, leading to a Red-Lit Hallway. There is a Fact on the luggage rack on the right hand side. Red Lit Hallway Narrow/ long Dark/ foggy Just to the left of the door is a Walker who will try to grab you and scare the bejesus out of you. Down the hallway to the right is another who will run to the aid of the first. Kill! Once they are dead, down the left are some snacks in case that went badly for you. To the right is a metal chest, and another door that leads to another hallway. An Infected is waiting to charge you down at the other end, and WILL aggro you when you step around the corner. Reccomend throwing weapons or guns if you have them. Good old fashion beatdown works too though. Continuing down the hallway you come to another barred off door, and a corner. This is a good spot to recharge your flashlight as you can back into the corner and face outwards. The area is very foggy. The corner is part of a T junction, to the right is another barred door and to the left are TWO Infected who will aggro you immedietly. Not much to do for it- this will turn into a brawl with at least one, but try to take one out before he reaches you, or if you have a wastable supply of molotovs toast 'em. May be a bad idea though because they WILL reach you, and if they are on fire it makes things slightly less pleasent. Near the end of this hallway is another open door, on the right. Proceed into it. Boiler Room Small area TABLE Perhaps the first real break since you get in this hellhole is the Boiler Room. It has a Workbench to fix your toys that you have hopefully been putting to exellent use on zombie skulls. There is another door inside this room leading to the Pool. (dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnn!) Pool Large/ Multi- room This is a rather nasty area full of screaming Infected and shambling Walkers. In this case I fully agree with the below video as to how to manage this room. Lure the hapless hoard into the doorway and pummel them mercilessly. Throwing is of little help here unless you are seriously upgraded, and have splash damage. Reccomend Fury if available. The pool itself does not appear to inflict the normal water damage to downed undead as it does in other places, rendering the drowning strategy kaput. This fairly massive area is actually quite empty once you scrub out the undead. Two trash cans appear to be all the loot, asside from the amassed undead carcasses. Fix your gear before moving on from the Pool. There is a doorway that leads to a hallway on the south-west end. Shower Rooms Multi- room Dark/foggy ID At the end of the hallway you come to some Shower Rooms. As soon as you reach hallways end you see a Walker. He is easily dispatched, and another comes to help. Around the back side of the showers is a desiccated corpse and another Walker playing dead. Make its game reality. Loop back to the north next to where you came in and there is another small room, with double doors to the left and an ID on the shelves to the right. Straight is another open room area. This open area is a bathroom. There is a Walker in one of the stalls to the right. Cut his potty time short (I prefer sharp things for throwing.) and head back to the double doors. Don't forget to flush. Opening the double doors prominantly displeys two Walkers wandering in the next room. Striking one instantly aggro's both. You have been warned- even if you throw at or shoot one, and it is out of sight of the other, both will try to gnaw on your face. This area is a locker room, and they seem to be the only thing of note in here, aside from two snacks at near the exit. The exit consists of open double doors. Hall Of Pools And Stairs Multi- Story Medium Mixed lighting machine After leaving the locker room attached to the Shower Rooms you come into a rather oddly shaped room. To the right is a dead end, and to the left is a larger area with a pool with fountains in it, as well as stairs. On the upper levels are walkers, and the fight music MIGHT just scare the crap out of you when you can't find whats trying to eat your face. Thats when you look up and realize they haven't figured out the mystical contraption of "stairs" just yet and you still have some quality time with your face. That being said, they will be aggro'd to you, and persue you, albeit in the upper area. You may find a Deo- Bomb/Molotov to be quite effective at dispatching a fairly large number of them. Then its time to tackle the open area and stairs. There is a solitary Walker in the open area, and it can recieve water damage if you get it face down in the fountain. There may still be a pile of zombies at the top of the stairs despite using a Deo- Bomb/ Molotov to decimated their population. Proceed with caution. There Is a lounge area on the upper level where The Hero ( I mean YOU!) can buy energy drinks. At the far end of the catwalk from the stairs the roar of a thug may be heard. At the end of the catwalk is a Breakdown door leading to what appears to be an office. Office Spaces multi-room medium mixed lighting This small office is empty, with some lootables about. Ken is hiding in the tiny back room. Throughout the conversation you can hear a thug roaring, and the aggro sound will play. Just outside of Ken's small room is another door. Proceed through it. It leads to a small room with an overturned luggage cart and a good chunk of lootables. Dig in. Once done there are double doors on the other end. Through the doors are Walkers. You know what to do. There is left and there is right. To the left appears to be a hallway with a couple walkers in it, and to the right is a door. There is a pillar in the center of the room. Remember that. It comes in handy in a moment. The door to the left requires a key card to access, leaving the right door as the plan of action. Through this door is a small unlit area, in which our resident roar-a-lot is hiding. He will aggro instantly. Lure him back into the room where the two Walkers were earlier and lead him around the pole. Cut off or break arms as he stops to roar often, and is easy to get behind using the pole. Once hes -finally- silenced continue into his room. It's another small office similer to Ken's, only not as well lit. Moving on through it brings you to the medicinal room. There is one Walker in the room. He is easily dealt with. The interesting thing about these two spaces is that they overlook the pool, and the respawning undead around it. Take in the veiw. Also interestingly, the hat stand may be taken as a weapon. It's essentially perfectly useless. But hey, desperate times. Once you have the morphine return to Ken. Ken passes in a heart-wrentchingly wreatched way. You just cant help but feel bad for the guy. And hope that he doesn't come back later as a zombie, because that would be freaking horrible. Your objective is now to get to the security room. Which just happens to be through that door with the key card reader we noticed earlier. Behind the Glass Door large multi- room Recordingmachine What? We already have four "hallway" paragraphs. Whatever. Once through the glass doors which magically unlock once Ken is dead you kill two Walkers, hopefully in a blistering rage over the loss of the poor fellow. There is one more Walker and an Infected in the same room as you, and another Infected behind the door. In the room with the Infected is a Fact. Be careful around the windows in the main area of is passage, they can be broken out and you likely can fall out of them for some hearty damage. (Please confirm- I did kick one zombie out of it, but did not test it with my character.) Two more Walkers wait aroun the next curve. Be ready. A third is lurking in the shadows of the room next door. Go get 'em tiger. There is a Recording on a table on the right hand side in the lounge at the end of this area. Make sure you grab it. There is also a vending machine in case your feeling woozy. Two Walkers may attack while you are paying tribute to the God of beverage, so be ready to defend yourself. Moving on down the hallway it darkens further, and becomes foggy later on. To the right, just before you reach the fog is a ladies restroom that may be entered. There are a couple lootable containers in here, but otherwise its empty. Moving forward the air becomes cloudy. If you look carefully through the fog there is a Walker visible. It is on he other side of a pane of glass. He will aggro and charge right through as soon as you get close. Also, the foggy area is very short lived. Bust through the glass pane that leads to the long hallway laden with junk. Its worth noting here that there are zombies on your right, and that they can be struck with kicks through the lifted grate. Its quite likely that if you have explosive weapons you could wreak havoc from this very well defended position. Have fun. There are also a lot of lootables through here. Stock up. Theres more glass panes at the end. Smashy time. Once through Mike will complain about not opening the doors untill you deal with the dead 'uns. There are only two Walkers and an Infected, and they fall fast. Proceed to meet your new best friend. Don't forget to loot as you go. Control Room Safe haven. machine workbench The second rest stop in this hearty quest, this safe room comes complete with all the ameneties you could desire. A workbench. A vending machine. Its like Heaven. Oh... and Mike. He might be useful. There is a metal chest in the room with Mike. Talk to him to update your quest. He tells you you need to reboot the security server manually. He then unlocks a door in the north- west corner of the room. Proceed through it. Server Rooms large multi-room IDblueprint Through the door is a small office with two doors in it, one to the left and one straight ahead. There is also the terminal to reset the firewall/ security system. Its worth noting that there are a lot of lootables in this small space and an ID on the corner of the desk. Resetting the terminal does not seem to trigger any encounters if you close all the doors prior to doing so. Through the door on the left is a Thug and Walker. The Thug can be a real challange if he corners you in the confined space. Use explosive/burning weapons if you have them. Or Fury if its built up. Otherwise good luck. The next room is a medium sized room with a large number of bulky servers lining the walls and a terminal to reset. there are some bodies about, and the Molotov Blueprint in the corner. DEFINATELY grab it. If you've been looting you should have a LOAD of alchohol by now. There is also a snack on the desk. At the north end is a door, through which zombies may be seen. Passing through the north door brings the player into a tiny room with another door. A well placed explosive/ burning weapon can take out the three at the door of the next room if you time it right and close the door right after you throw. There are other Walkers about in this room though so be wary. This is a large room packed with other servers. Its the very same room we saw earlier, back in the Behind the Glass Door area, near the end. Clean house, with caution. There are two terminals in this room. Activating them triggers no attacks, so take comfort in that knowledge. There are two doors at the south of this room. The first leads back to the first room we came through in this section and the other back the way we came. Return to Mike. He tells you the system is mostly back up, and that the door to the garage is open. He expresses worry over the power to the garage though. The doors to the east are unlocked. Garage large multi- room Mixed lighting (garage itself is dark/foggy) Passing through the eastern door brings you to a stairway on the right and passageway directly ahead. The passage way leads to a small dark elevator lobby. There is a lootable trash can. You now have the option to go up or down the stairs. Upstairs is a small lobby with a Walker and a vending machine. Downstairs is the Garage. Well thats straightforward. At the bottom of the stairs are a couple of overturned cabnets and a Walker on the other side. There are several lootables in this area, in case you missed them. The Walker can clear the cabnets. A Thug can be heard. In this lower area is a set of double doors leading to the garage in earnest. In here you may be attacked by infected randomly. Its dark and foggy and there are Walkers and a Thug. The truck is predominantly in the center of the room, visible the instant you open the door. Investigate around the garage. I made the mistake of going directly to the truck and getting in, and might have missed valuable loot. (Please confirm) As soon as you climb in the truck it cuts to a cut-scene and then you are outside. For some reason you get out of the truck. A helocopter is crashing over head and Infected are bearing down on you. Get in and drive. Take it to the life guard station and talk to Sinamoi. Hope this helps, Good luck, and have fun~ Orion Script. Notes *Once you complete this quest you will no longer be able to access any other area of the Hotel (Kitchen, Showers, Offices, Garage) except the reception. If you are trying to obtain all the collectibles make sure you do not skip any in those areas before you enter the truck. *It is possible to access the Kitchen and other areas of the hotel even after completing the mission if you die in the bar/restaurant area of the reception. *This quest is a reference to the Steppenwolf song, "Born To Be Wild". *During the "Reset the security system" portion of the quest, the terminal refers to the firewall instead of the security system. This is probably an oversight by the developers. *Its worth noting that the "Molotov Blueprint" is perhaps the cheapest way of making molotovs, requiring only two alchohol and a rag. Molotovs are a devastating weapon, assuming you dont get yourself caught up in the flames. Tasks *Talk to Sinamoi. *Find the door keycard. *Get to the hotel parking lot. *Get to the hotel. *Find your way to the hotel parking lot. *Find a guard named Ken. *Get some morphine for Ken. *Give Ken morphine. *Get to the security room. *Kill all the undead in the corridor. *Get to the security room. *Get to the server room. *Reset the security system in the server room. *Find the Truck. *Drive the Truck to Sinamoi. *Talk to Sinamoi. Video Walkthrough :border|left|590px Back To Top Category:Quests Category:Main Quest